hungergamesfanfictionwritingclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Crossed ? (Peeta Love Story)
Chapter One Today is good. Or at least I hope it will be. It's my birthday, and I'm turning 16, and I get to celebrate with my best friend, Peeta Mellark. I've had a crush on him since as long as I can remember, but I don't think he likes me. Who he really likes is that girl, Katniss Everdeen. She's the exact opposite of him, though. She hunts and breakes the law everyday, as for Peeta, he bakes bread and he's a goody-two shoes. But he's all I want. All I want is to kiss him just once, and today I was intending on doing just that. "Roselynn! Roselynn! Wake up!" Peeta shakes me and I open one eye. He smiles down at me and pulls me up. He laughs a little at me and I glare at him and he laughs even more. "Happy birthday, Rosie." He says using my nickname that he gave me when I was five years old. "Thank-you, Peeta." I say caressing his hand, but he doesn't notice. He runs one hand through my blond hair. I blush and he laughs. "You're welcome, we made you a birthday cake downstairs, and I got you a present." He says and I light up at the mention of a present. "Really!" I exclaim and he chuckles and takes my hand and leads me downstairs. "Close your eyes for a second." He says and I smile and close my eyes. He takes my hand and leads me through the hallway into a room. He turns on a light, and gets something. "Open your eyes now." He says and I smile and open my eyes. He's inches from me, and he pulls me in closer. "This is a present for the both of us." He says and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me and I feel a thousand sparks explode inside my chest. "How did you know?" I ask him and he smiles. "I have my ways, Rosie." He says before pulling me back in. I wrap my arms around his neck and he caresses my cheek, and I step a little closer. He slowly kisses me and then pushes me against the wall and pulls away, and kisses my cheek. Then my forehead, then my lips again. He pulls away and I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled. "Peeta, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that. I've had a crush on you since I was eleven." I say and he smiles. "I've loved you ever since I was nine and pushed you down a well." He says and I laugh. "Kiss me again." I say and he kisses me again and locks my arms above my head with his hands and kisses me gently, and lovingly. "Thank-you." I say and he laughs. "Now for the cake." He says and pulls me out of the room and down the hall. He shows me a cake decorated with flowers all over it and hearts, and a message in the middle. I love you, Rosie. Love, Peeta ''I smile and kiss his cheek. "Thank-you." I say and he smiles. He leans over to my ear and I can feel his breath on my cheek. "I love your smile." He says and I blush. I hear Peeta's brother coming and we jump away from each other. Shane comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. I look at Peeta who's glaring angrily at his brother. "So, Roselynn, you free for tonight?" He asks and I turn around. "No, I have plans." I say looking up at him. "Yeah, with me." He says and kisses me. I don't kiss him back, but he puts his hands on my cheeks and keeps me locked there. "Get off her!" Peeta yells from behind me and pulls me back into his arms. "Little brother, she's mine, remember, I called her." He says taking my hand. I pull it back and fold my arms. "Roselynn isn't a cookie, she's a girl, and you can't call a human being." He says and I nod. "Little brrother, she's mine. She's the most beautiful girl in District Twelve, and I deserve her. Besides, she already promised she'd go out with me. Didn't you Roselynn?" He asks and I shake my head. "Just leave me alone, I don't like you, I like Peeta." I say and he shakes his head. "No, you love me. Now come here and kiss me." He says and Peeta steps in front of me. "Not in a million years." I say and come around kiss Peeta. He wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck. "No, I called Roselynn, and now that she's sixteen, I get her!" He screams and pulls me away from Peeta and throws me on the ground. I get up and run out the door and to the town square. I sit down on the fountain and start to cry. What a birthday. Chapter Two I put my face in my hands and cry as hard as I possibly can. I feel someone wrap an arm around my shoulder, but keep my head in my hands. "Shh, Rosie, don't cry." He says and I take my head out of my hands and look up at him. Peeta. "Thanks for coming after me." I say and bury my head in his chest. He strokes my hair, and kisses my cheek. "C'tmon, I saved you a piece of birthday cake." He says and I smile. He takes my hand and we walk home. He closes my eyes and leads me upstairs and into my bedroom. He sits me down on my bed and hands me something. I open my eyes and see a little white porcelain plate with a piece of cake on it with an orange candle right in the middle. I smile at him and he kisses my forehead. "Thank-you, Peeta, I love it." I say and he smiles. "I love you." I say he kisses me. "I love you, too." He says and I smile. "Why isn't Shane chasing me anymore?" I ask him and he leans down to my ear. "He gave up on you when you ran away." He says and I giggle. "Tomorrow's the reaping." I say and he nods. I frown and look up at him. "What if one of us gets reaped? What happens if both of us get reaped? I can't live without you." I say a tear forming in my eye. "That won't happen." He says and I smile and kiss his cheek. I lay down in bed and Peeta lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep. "Wake up! Rosie! Wake up!" Peeta whispers in my ear and I open my blue eyes. He smiles at me and kisses my hand. I get up and fishtail braid my hair, and walk downstairs. I see a beautiful rose colored reaping dress and a note beside it. ''I picked this out especially for you, Rosie. I hope you like it. ''-Love Peeta'' I smile as I read the note and slip the dress on. It falls a little past my knees and it's sleeveless. I love it. I walk out and see Peeta in his reaping clothes, he looks so handsome. He walks over to me and hugs me and I smile. "You look beautiful, Rosie." He says and I smile. "You look amazing, Peeta." I tell him and he blushes which makes me giggle. by Lexi Category:Fanfictions